


Heavy Steps

by westernsunset



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Sort Of, is it an apartment AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernsunset/pseuds/westernsunset
Summary: the noise above Gary is really starting to bother him, so he retaliates the only way he can think of. With the written word.--written for Love Letters over at fief goldenlake!





	Heavy Steps

Dead Lead Foot,

Keep it down! Some of us are trying to study!

Regards,  
Your Downstairs Neighbor

—

Dear Complainer,

If my investigation is correct, you’re in the knight’s wing. What would your teachers think about you breaching the Code of Chivalry, talking so rudely to a young lady?

Sincerely,  
Bite Me

—

Dear Tall Tale Teller,

Young lady my rear end. Your step is that of a giant. Are you wearing bricks on your feet?

In Silence,  
Mr. Chivalry

—

Dear Gareth of Naxen,

That’s right. I figured it out.

Good Luck,  
Your New Enemy

—

Dearest Giantess,

Congratulations. My name is on the door, unlike yours.

Why Are You Hiding,  
Gary

—

Gary,

Rap that broom on the ceiling one more time. See what happens.

Try Me,  
Secret Enemy

—

Lady In Waiting,

Who knew such a well-bred lady could be so loud.

Best,  
Gary

P.S. It’s not a broom, it’s a spear and one day it’ll poke through the ceiling. Take your heels off.

—

Gary,

Well done. It only took you three weeks to figure out what rooms are right above you.

Love,  
Good Luck With My Name

—

Cythera,

I have friends in many places. You looked lovely at dinner tonight.

Always,  
Gary

—

Cythera,

Was it something I said?

Gary

—

Cythera,

I’m sorry if I offended you.

Forgive me?  
Gary

—

Cythera,

Looks like they brought in an elephant from Carthak based on the noise coming from your room!

Don’t Make Me Come Up There,  
Gary

—

Gary,

There’s the man I know. I was starting get worried with your sappy love notes, compliments and apologies.

Missed You,  
Cy

—

Cy,

You’re impossible.

Kisses,  
Gary

—

Gary,

You’re a brute.

Hugs,  
Cy

—

Cy,

Have dinner with me?

Warmest Regards,  
Gary

—

Gary,

Pick me up at 8. You know where my room is.

Yours,  
Cy

—

Cy,

It’s a date.

Love,  
Gary


End file.
